


Outwaiting Temptation

by nagi_schwarz



Series: Foxtrot [108]
Category: Dollhouse, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: <i>Stargate Atlantis (canon or AU), John Sheppard/Rodney McKay, Rodney runs into Sheppard wearing a leather collar, tight pants, and kohl-rimmed eyes.</i></p><p>John goes an a date with another imprint, Dom. Post-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outwaiting Temptation

After the date with Physicist, Rodney was feeling pretty confident about this whole getting-to-know the imprints plan. Julian and Brian had made the date schedule, deciding which imprint would get to go out with Rodney when, based on some kind of psychological need rubric and also the logistics of, well, accommodating each imprint to be in full control for an evening.  
  
Dom, Brian had explained, was a professional BDSM dom, whose primary interest was sex, but he was a pretty decent guy. Very perceptive. Aware of people’s needs. Perpetually horny, Joe told Rodney later, but really not a bad guy. Not a creep or a criminal or anything.  
  
So, onto the next date with Dom. Which, if no one knew better, sounded like a regular name.  
  
Rodney was pretty optimistic about how the date was going to go when Dom agreed to meet him at a very nice upscale bar. It was a place none of the people on base frequented, as far as Rodney knew. Even though DADT had been repealed and everyone on base knew about Evan and Joe, Rodney wanted things with John to be discreet, especially since he still wasn’t a hundred percent sure this would work out (though he sincerely hoped it would).  
  
Evan helped Rodney pick out a nice outfit (and after the look on Evan’s face when he looked into Rodney’s closet, Rodney needed some more clothes that would comprise nice outfits), and off to the bar Rodney went. From the outside, the bar looked like an old industrial building, several floors, red brick edifice, but all the windows were completely blacked out. Expensive cars littered the parking lot. There was a valet service and also a cab stand close to the front door. There was a hostess just inside the door, who checked Rodney’s name off a list. When he went inside, the lighting was low, classy, and there were tables scattered around the room. A stainless steel bar ran around the perimeter of the dining floor, and all of the bartenders were young, beautiful, Hollywood castoffs, who poured drinks and smiled offered sympathetic ears.  
  
There was a balcony overlooking the main floor and, if signs were to be believed, rooms for private functions and a dancefloor on the upper levels.  
  
Rodney paused just inside the main room and scanned the crowd, looking for John.  
  
He didn’t see John.  
  
He was pretty sure he spotted Dom, though. The man who slid off a barstool on the other side of the room and sashayed between the tables had the same spiky hair and hazel eyes as John Sheppard, but that was pretty much where the resemblance ended. He was wearing black leather pants like a second skin, a black leather collar with a key dangling from it, and a black leather jacket - but no shirt. The way his muscles rippled as he moved was -  
  
Rodney swallowed hard.  
  
“Rodney,” Dom purred, catching Rodney by the tie and pulling him in close.  
  
He had kohl-rimmed eyes and something on his lips that made them look glossy and wet and like he’d just got done sucking -  
  
“Dom.” Rodney extricated his tie from Dom’s grip. “Hey, nice bar. So...drinks? Food?”  
  
“We could do that,” Dom said, “or I could take you upstairs and show you what I’m made of.” He winked and slid his hands into Rodney’s back pockets.  
  
“Whoa, hey, personal boundaries. I don’t put out on the first date,” Rodney said.  
  
Dom pouted and slid one hand up to Rodney's waist. “I could put out if you like. Bottoming from the top is one of my -”  
  
Rodney caught his wrist, held him firmly. “Hey! Hey. Ease up, all right? I’m here to get to know you, not to actually date you. The person I plan on dating long-term is John, and you’re part of him, so I need to get to know you, but I’m not going to sleep with you. Any of you. You hear?” He gazed into Dom’s eyes, willing the rest of the imprints to hear and listen.

Dom gazed right back at him. Then he nodded, straightened up, smiled ruefully. “All right. Fair enough. You get to set the boundaries. Let’s go get some drinks, and let’s talk.” He turned and sashayed his way through the tables, back to the bar, and hopped up on his bar stool.

He looked absolutely delicious walking away, but Rodney had to stick to his guns. So he went and sat on the stool beside Dom, ordered a drink (scotch, neat, drank it slow), and they talked. About everything. Politics at the SGC. Something Dom had read about in Scientific American. The philosophy of physics. Dom was intelligent, well-spoken, charming. Every now and again he’d cock his head just so, peer at Rodney through his lashes, pout a little, raise his eyebrows, cant his hips, everything a silent invitation. Rodney noticed, and he wanted, but he never took the bait.

This was about John, for John. Dom was part of John, but he wasn’t John, and Rodney wanted John, and for that, he could outwait any temptation Dom threw at him.

Dom was damn hot, though. And when the date was finally over, there were actual wolf whistles as Rodney followed Dom out of the bar.

On the pavement, Dom zipped up his jacket, reached into his pocket for his keys. He looked Rodney up and down, and finally all the flirtatious energy was gone from his limbs.

“I like you,” he said. “You’re going to be good for John. Don’t screw it up.” With that parting wisdom, he turned and walked away, headed for John’s car.

And Rodney headed home.


End file.
